Some wireless communication systems employ channel feedback schemes, in which transmitters configure their transmissions to receivers based on channel feedback provided by the receivers. For example, channel feedback schemes for Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) are defined in the IEEE 802.11n standard, entitled IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Specific Requirements; Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications; Amendment 5: Enhancements for Higher Throughput, “October, 2009; and in the IEEE 802.11ac standard, entitled IEEE Draft Standard for IT—Telecommunications and Information Exchange Between Systems—LAN/MAN—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control and Physical Layer Specifications—Amd: Enhancements for Very High Throughput for operation in bands below 6 GHz,” January, 2012, which are incorporated herein by reference.